Unexpected Love
by Alohomora1710
Summary: Bella is forced to marry doctor Edward Cullen at the age of 17. She hates the thought of marriage but as time goes on can Bella and Edwards feelings grow in to love. Rated M for elements of rape. First Fanfic to please R R. Sorry I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Facing facts**

**BPOV**

**My life can be summed up in 5 word's. I'm getting married at 17.**

I dropped the newspaper in front of Charlie, pulling out the spare chair to sit down at the table as the doorbell rang. I got up to go answer it before Charlie even asked because I knew he would. I opened the door, not expecting to find 'HIM' of all people standing there. The brilliant, sexy and considerably older than me, Edward Cullen. Or should I say my future husband? Not being able to speak I just opened the door wider and let him in.

"Well hello, Edward. What can we do for you on this fine day?" Charlie got out of his chair to shake his hand as though doing a business transaction.

"Charlie I just need to make sure this arrangement is the best thing for everyone involved." His smooth angels' voice filled the space and within a moment I understood what arrangement he was talking about.

"No this 'arrangement' if you can call it that is NOT OK with everyone." I pulled in a deep breath and kept myself form making eye contact with Edward because I knew if I did, my case would be lost.

"I am seventeen years old, I'm in high school and you're twice my age." I pointed at him, still looking at Charlie so I could keep myself from looking into his warm butterscotch eyes.

"I have friends here in Phoenix. Dad, please let me stay. I will be better around the house. I will go out more to stay out of your hair." I was begging now which in normal circumstances my pride would never let me do. But I was getting desperate and willing to try almost anything to stay here in Phoenix, even If I had to live with Charlie.

"Bella, you know that is not the case. I'm just not able to care for you anymore. I'm working all the time and I just don't think this place is a healthy environment for you. It's best for all of us if you marry Edward and have a nice life in forks. You have my permission so you can legally get married."

I couldn't handle this anymore. I made a run for the staircase, taking two steps at a time and running in to my room. No, Charlie didn't want me here because he brought a different slapper home every night and trust me, they were not just holding hands. The amount of times I had almost suffocated myself with my pillow trying to drown out the noises from the room next door. Well, let's just say it's unbearable.

I was softly weeping into my pillow when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away, I hate you!" I couldn't stand to see Charlie right then. Softly I heard my door open. _Come on, can no one take the hint?_ I thought and turned around, ready to shout again but saw a worried Edward Cullen in all his glory standing there.

"What do you want?" I said a bit harsher than he deserved. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me reaching his smooth fingers across my face to wipe the tears away. Before I really knew what I was doing I leaned in closer to his hand and somehow it gave a small amount of comfort.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry this is happening to you but I would love for you to take this offer. Not because I want you, but because I'm sure your dad wants to marry you off and some of his friends, well let's just say I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go." He looked meaningful whilst saying this and to be honest, I knew where he was coming from. Charlie didn't keep the greatest company.

"I know, Edward but I'm just not ready to be a wife. I know what you need and I just can't give it to you." I let down all my walls to let him in.

"Bella, can I call you that?" I nodded and he started again. "I don't want anything from you. We will have separate rooms. You will still go to high school and when you have finished high school, we can get a divorce and you don't even have to wear the ring." How was it he made the worst arrangement sound amazing.

"Ok, I will come because I don't think I can handle living with that man any longer." I said truthfully.

"You have finished your school term so how long do you need to pack?" Edward asked, still considering my schooling.

"I don't have much stuff so 3 days maximum." I could pack all of my things up within 2 days but I didn't want to seem too eager.

"I have work on Friday but I can get a car to pick you up and take you to the airport. I will pick you up on the other side, deal?" I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"In the meantime, here's the number to my cellphone, for if you need to get a hold of me. Charlie gave me yours, is that ok?"

"Yes, that is fine." Edward got off my bed and walked over to the door.

"One more thing before you leave, what do you do for work?" My nosy side had come out to play.

"I'm a doctor at the local hospital." and with that he was gone. Even though my door was closed, I could hear the voices from downstairs but my ears mostly picked out the bits Edward said. As soon as I heard the front door slam I ran to my window to watch Edward Cullen drive away.

The next 3 days were hell. I had all my things packed by Thursday and I avoided Charlie at all cost.

I was lying in bed wondering what time the next day I would be free of this hell hole when my phone vibrated on my bed side table.

_'Bella there will be a car to pick you up at 9 o'clock sharp._

_See you tomorrow. Best wishes - Edward Cullen' _

The text sent a warm chill down my back. I couldn't wait to see where he lives or to be able to ask him all about his life. What friends he had and how many partners he has had and to find out how old he was. From his looks I wouldn't say he looks a day over twenty five but he has to be older to be a doctor, right? With that thought I set my alarm for seven AM and snuggled down to the thought of being in the arms of the lovely and gracious Edward Cullen.

_"buzz"_ I moaned in response and the noise repeated. I rolled over and switched my alarm off, realizing that today was the day Edward Cullen was going to take me away from this place.

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed the clothes and my wash bag I had left out for today and rushed into the bathroom to shower. The hot water did wonders for stress. I picked up my razor and shaved all the hair of my legs and armpits. I was going to get married, I might as well try to get my husband to look at me without thinking I'm a child. I stepped out the shower and quickly dried and moisturized. I put on my cute pink pantie and bra set Sue Clearwater got me last year, a nice blue shirt that showed an acceptable amount of cleavage, tight naive jeans and need high brown boots. I blow dried my hair and let it fall down my back and put on a light lip gloss.

I walked out of the bathroom and put away my wash bag in one of the two suitcases when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked down the stairs to answer it. Standing there was a middle aged man in a suit.

"Hello, is this the Swan residence? I'm here to pick Miss Swan." the man said in a slight Italian accent.

"Yes, that's me. Give me just a moment whilst I go get my things." The man nodded and I ran up to my room to grab my suitcases and carry-on luggage. I struggled getting them all down the stairs but I managed. I wrote a quick note for Charlie and made a dash for the door.

"Let me get those for you, Miss._" _He grabbed both suitcases with ease and took them to a very posh looking car and loaded them in the trunk. I climbed in the back seat and put my carry-on on the seat next to me. The driver got in and we set off.

When I got to the airport I found out that I had to change flights in Seattle to get to Port Angeles. I gave my suitcases to the people working the desks and they gave me my prior paid ticket. I walked around the airport until my flight was called.

I made my way to the terminal and handed over the ticket. The hostess pointed in the direction of first class. I couldn't believe the posh git got me into first class.

The flights went quick enough and I found myself standing in front of Edward at the airport in Port Angeles. I hugged him quickly and followed him to his car. He put my suitcases in the trunk as I climbed into the passenger side.

"Thanks for that." I smiled at him as he climbed into the Volvo. He smiled back and turned the key and we were off.

"So, how far away do you live?" I asked after ten minutes of silence.

"About an hour, I think you will like it there. It's a pretty town." Edward said making judgment.

"Cool, so do you live there with anyone?" I asked because I really wanted to get to know him.

"Um, not as such. My parents live in the area with my little sister, Alice who is about your age." he said.

"Oh, so do they know about me?" I was getting worried now because I bet if they knew the truth, they would already hate me.

"Yes, they know about you, Bella. I tell my family everything but don't worry they are understanding." I let out a deep sigh.

"Can I ask, Edward how old you are?" when I looked at him I realized the car had stopped and we were parked outside a house.

"I'm 26 years old." With that he opened the door and got out. Before I could open the door he was there, holding it open for me. I grab my bag and stepped out of the car. I turned to see a big, old fashioned house with oak beams running along the outside. It was beautiful and completely me.

"Welcome home Bella."

I had to face the fact that this was my home now.

* * *

_**Hey guys so this is a re-post of chapter because now I have got myself a BRILLIANT beta - inge80**_  
_**Thank you for the reviews, the rest of this fic will be re-posted chapter by chapter of the course of the next few weeks also i will be updating.**_  
_**Check out my other fic 'A Cry For Help'**_  
_**Love Alohomora1710**_  
__


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What will happen next**

**BPOV**

**As Ch**arlie steps up to sign my life away I felt a few tears escape my steps up next to the vicar and signs the paper now its my turn. My shaky hand takes the pen and puts it towards the paper, for crying out load I don't even have a signature, I scribble something on the page that looks some what like my takes my in his arms and gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and we turn to his waiting family which I have yet to meet so they can snap a few pictures. We walk down the small aisle of the registry office and got in to an expensive looking car, well men will be men at the end of the the service Charlie went straight to the airport to go back to Phoenix, well good ridden I say.

Edward and I spent the trip to his parents house in pulled up to a very large house looking almost the same as Edwards but bigger, he takes my hand genitally and helps me out of the car and led me to where his family stood.

"Mother, father this is Isabella Cullen" that took me by the surprise it was the first time he had addressed me by that name, my name and I liked it.

"Hello" I say as I stepped out from behind Edward and take his fathers out stretched hand.

"Ow dear don't be so formal,I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" and just as he introduces his wife, she pulls me in to a loving hug.

"Welcome in to the family dear" she said pulling away to get a good look at me. I can see where Edward gets his good looks from but saying that all of them could be super models.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice" a pixie like girl pulls me in took a hug "I can see we are going to be grate friends" she said in a voice that is so reassuring and mater of factually,"and this is my boyfriend Jasper" she points to a shocked boys in the back ground.

"Hi" I say to him waving awkwardly and the only response I get was a smile. I was just about to turn in to Edwards arms when a big strong looking guy who also has super model looks came running at me full speed, I was so stunned I didn't know what to do but stand still looking completely stupid. The man was in front of me within a matter of seconds and lifting me off the ground and twirling me around, I was so shocked I couldn't let out a cry of help even though I wanted to. As soon as my feet were back on the ground he introduced himself as Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale who live in Seattle whilst attending school.

"Ok guys please don't scare by bride" he pleads with his family before turning his attention back to me. "Bella would you like a tour of the house before we eat" I nod, i'm so curious to find out everything I can about Edward because I still have to live with him for the next 2 years even if I don't like the takes my hand and leads me up the steps to the porch, we were just about to step inside when I heard that pixie voice again.

"Oh Bella I placed some evening cloths on Edwards bed in his room, I think I got the size right by the look of you, but if not just knock on my door I will find something gorgeous to put you in" she sounded way to happy to get to play dress up, I really do like her but I think she has a mental age of a six year old, totally not like Edward who is _way_ to mature for his age and well Emmett seem to be a over excited collage student.

The house was magnificent and complacently modern. We walk straight up a set of high gloss white stairs to the first level where I found the kitchen. The first thing that came to my mind was that these people have allot of money but I would never judge people on what there bank balance also showed me where the family room is and Carlisle's office is but we didn't spend any amount of time in any of the rooms on the 1st level. I take the second set of stairs tow steps at a time eager to see what lies on this floor.

"Over there is Alice's and Emmett's room and my parents room is upstairs" he points to the end of the corridor whilst saying this statement, "and this is my room" I didn't realise I was holding my breath in anticipation until he tells me to breath, I let out my breath and pull in a sharp deep breath. Edward opens the door to an amazing room and to my surprise it looks almost identical to the thoughts that ran through my mind. A small bed was pushed up against the glass wall to make room for shelves packed full of books and CD's, in the corner was a big expensive looking stereo and the biggest surprise was to find a piano sitting in the middle. It its magnificent I was in my own little world thinking about what would Edwards room look like in his own house. I had never been in there well I hadn't been anywhere but my room and the kitchen, Edward insists we eat together at a table at dinner times he is a weirdo, doesn't he know it is the 21st century.

His voice pulls me out of my daze "Bella do you want to get changed your cloths are on the bed and the bathroom is through that door" I walked over to his bed picked up the cloths and walked in to the bathroom. Again i'm floored on how amazing it all looks. I quickly use the toilet and change. I washed my hands and pick up the makeshift wedding dress of the floor but the heels went perfect with the cloths Alice has picked out and I have to give it to her the cloths are beautiful and just the right size. I walked back in to his room to find him sitting at the piano.

"You mind if I sit" I ask unsure is the piano stool will take the weight of us both.

"Yes of course" though's words sent an electric current down my spine, I thew the cloths that I had in my hands down on his bed and sat next to him on the stool. For a split moment our eyes met and I could feel him looking straight in to my soul.

"Do you play" and to answer my questions he starts touching the keys. the piano made such a beautiful sound, he can play really well, his fingers just glide of the keys only looking up at the peace of music a few times it's as if he knows the peace so well and he was only looking for reassurance. The voice of Esme chanting that dinner is ready broke through the beautiful noise, Edward got up fast and moved to his door but not opening it. I got up stunned with his actions. I turn to meet Edwards eyes, and if like magic I was drifting in to his arms and my lips touching his.

His lips where even better than I imagined, soft and wet and they fitted perfectly with mine, I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip asking of access which was denied by him pull away.

"Isabella this shouldn't be happening" and with that he was gone, and I was just rejected by my husband.

* * *

**I know a bit of a cliff hanger, i'v updated really early because I have more free time on my hands than I previously realized.**

**I hope you all loved this chapter, PM if anyone can't wait and I will give you a taster of what is to come in chapter 3.**

**Please please leave reviews it means the world to me to know people like what I am writing and a massive thank you to all of the people that added this story the there favorites or alerts.**

**Thank you so much again love Alohomra1710 xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3: Wanting him!**

**BPO**

It has been 5 days since the 'wedding' and the kiss. After that my long for Edward only grew, at first I thought he was despicable , taking am away from my friends and being my husband, but now I see he did it for my own good that somewhere deep inside him he must love me or he wouldn't put his life on hold. Since that kiss I have made it my life's mission to start a relationship with Edward, but it is going to be slightly harder than I thought because on Monday I start my new school. It was breakfast time in the Cullen house hold and Edward doesn't work weekends so he has in forced another house rule, if we are both in the house at breakfast we have to eat in the kitchen at the table.

I walked down the stairs in a vest-top bra and very cute pink lace panties to smell one of the most delicious smells in my entire life. I walk to the fridge and looked for the OJ and I heard a gasp from the other end of the room, I put my hear deeper in to the fridge to hide the smile that reached ear to ear on my face. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out 2 glasses and filled them with the last of the OJ, walk over to my spot at the table handing him his glass and started to chug down the food which he let out a small laugh to.

"Whats so funny and where did you learn to cook like this" I said almost spitting food at him which is a definite turn off.

"Oh nothing was lost in my own thought and I have a very courageous chef as a mother so I picked up a few tips" he said politely and quietly.

"So I was wondering" he cut he off,

"this doesn't sound good" he chuckled out.

"Very funny, well I was wondering if you would take me shopping to get some supplies for school which I start in two days if you have forgotten". I hiss at him, would it hurt him to spend some sometime with me.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea and Bella of course I haven't forgotten that you start school Monday he pauses "but if your coming got with me you need to put on some more cloths" and a big smile crossed his face which made me laugh. I got up and put my plate in the dishwasher and went to the stairs and called out.

"Meet you in the car in fifteen" and ran up taking to steps at a time.

I ran to my wardrobe, I wanted the smart and sexy look combined so I decided on light blue denim jeans with knee high boots and and low cut top showing just the right amount of cleavage that was acceptable without being called a 'slag'.

I left my hair in loose curls down my back and ran full speed to the car slamming every door I go through shut.

I hopped in to the front seat of the Volvo and pulled the seat belt. Forks is a small town so even on a bizzy day like today we got to the store in under five minutes. We pulled in to the car park, we hopped out and Edward went to find us a trolley. We walked in to the small store and went straight to the school section, this was completely new territory for me, Sue used to get all of my things.

"You looked confused" he said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah that's is because I am, I never shopped for school things before my dads old partner Sue got everything for me" I confessed to him.

"Well its a good thing your with me then" he said taking off down the aisle and I followed quickly, we reached the section that he wanted and he was already chucking things in the trolley that i was sure I wouldn't use.

"Edward I don't have enough to buy all of that" I moan, by the time I left Charlies I had a little savings from the job I had, it wasn't much after I payed Charlie rent but I was happy with it but I need to find and new job here in Forks or otherwise I will never get to collage.

"Don't worry love I'v got this" he said as he loaded more things in, ow my god did he just call me 'love' I am so ecstatic I think I am generating an electrical current. This blond woman who had to be in her forties at least but dressed like a twenty year old came and stood by Edward trying to make small talk. Was she serious was she trying to come on the MY husband, I saw her move her hand to his arm and that was it I have had enough. I walked straight up to Edward and rapped my arms around his waist and saying loud enough for the stunned woman to hear.

"Come on love I think we have got everything we need" Edward nodded in agreement and we made our was swiftly to the checkout.

"Thank you for that Bella" he said to me as we got to the checkout, I felt so bad for him this must happen all the time with his looks who wouldn't try it I know I would, but he has me now and no one is going to be flirting with him.

"It wasn't just for your sake, it was painful to watch" I chuckled. We got everything packed and Edward paid the bill, I insisted on paying half but he wasn't having any of it. We walked to the Volvo making light small talk as we put the shopping bags and i made my way to the front seat. I pulled my seat belt on and we had just pulled out the car park when I felt his hand on top of mine. I had to remind myself to breath , I interlinked my hand with his and we stayed the the same position all the way home. We pulled up the the house and I really didn't want the car trip to end I just wanted to stay hand in hand for the rest of the day.

Edward was the one to brake the bond between us, he climbed out the can and got the bags in the back.I got out the car and went to open the front door for Edward, We both went inside and I shut the door and followed him to the kitchen. He place the bags on the table and turned to look at me.

"Um thank you for all of this I really appreciate it" I say because I really am great full.

"No problem Bella and if you ever need anything please don't be afraid to ask" I nod and turn towards the stairs when I felt his arm around my waist pulling me back, I turn around and I was closer to his face than I expected then he whispered.

"Since I'm going to hell I might was well show my feelings" and then he kisses me. The kiss was full of passion and love, I kissed him back and this time he was the one to ask for permission which I granted straight away. After a minute we break way grasping for breath and i just stood there in his warm embrace.

* * *

So guys I hope you like chapter 3, thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews.

Someone reviewed saying I was copping someone else fic, as I said I'm new to fanfic so I have not had a change to read meany.I have not ready any that were like my but I am not saying that there are fics that are similar, I'm sorry if that hurts anyone's feelings, im going to continue to write this fic but please PM me if you have any problems.

Thank you again to everyone who is enjoying the fic.

Love Alohomora1710 xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

One minute it felt like my life was being ripped apart and now funnily enough it seems like it was all meant to be, I know that sounds so cliché but that's how it feels, that I was born to Charlie so this would happen, so that I would find Edward and love.

"Pixie what do you want" I scream as Alice comes barging in to my room, I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table, god it only 5.30am it's a new record for me. Me getting up before 7.00am is unheard of. Alice and I have become grate friends in the few weeks I have lived with Edward but I can only handle the pixie for a few hours at a time.

"Bella its first day of school, you need to look your best so I have brought some sexy cloths that will make everyone drool and some make-up that will complement your skin tone" she walks over to my dresser and lays down everything.

"God Alice it _5.30am_ and you're in my room trying to play Barbie, are you serious? And how the fuck did you get in hear" I know I shouldn't have sworn but it's too early to give a shit.

"Yes Bella I am deadly serious, what don't you get, you have to look fab for your first day, think about making my brother jealous, and I have a key, now get in the shower we are wasting time". Instead of arguing further I get up off of the bed and made my way in my bathroom, I must have been stood there a while but it was nice just letting the hot water fall over my back.

"Bella how long does it take to wash" at this point I fancy going to Edwards room and demanding him to get her away from me but I reconsider seeing as I'm going to want someone to stick by me today. I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around me; I looked in to the mirror, god I look like shit I won't be winning any beauty contests. I towel dry my hair and put my ring in a tiny Tiffany's jewellery box. Edward and I have agreed that I shouldn't wear my ring to school, the other kids might not take so kindly to me being married.

I walk back in to my room to see Alice had made herself at home on my bed.

"You took your time didn't you" she judged whilst getting off of my bed and handed me the cloths and turned for me to get dressed. I worried what was in the bag from the earlier mention of 'sexy clothing'. I pulled on a short skirt that wasn't all that short and a very nice lace blouse, Alice also kicked over a shoe box which contained a pair of brown nee high leather boots in my size which I pull on and sit down and my dresser letting Alice get on with the make-up.

"Alice I'm begging you please don't go to mad" she just looks at me so I just shut up and close my eyes and let my thoughts drift to my husband. Things have been going really good with us lately but Edward being Edward only allows gentle kisses and hugs and he always breaks things off if they got to passionate. He really doesn't understand that I really like him, maybe even love him and he has still got this idea that I'm going to leave him for a younger model and well maybe if I was a normal 17 year old girl I would but I'm **NOT.**

"Ok Bella I have finished so I'm going to go now but I will pick you up in an hour for school, Jasper will be with me ok"? Thank god she is going time for coffee I think. "Yes Alice that is completely fine and I might not voice it often enough but I really do appreciate you doing all of this for me" I say heading to the front door and opening it giving her a quick hug as she walked out the door. I put coffee in the pot and ran upstairs to Edward's room and I completely forgot the knocking rule and barged in. I head the shower going to I call out his name but no answer so I call out again and I finally heard the shower turn off. In the next moment he was standing in front of me wearing and towel around his waist and water dipping off his hair on to his gorge's body.

"Bella is there something wrong you sounded distressed and you look very pretty by the way but you know it's like 6.20am right are you coming down with something" he came and put his hand over my forehead laughing quietly to himself.

"This is not fucking funny Edward" he interrupts "language Bella"

I was getting mad now but I continued "well you bloody sister woke me up by barging in to my room at 5.30am to get ready for school saying something about looking sexy and you being jealous" I rushed it all out in one breath not wanting him to interrupt me. He took a step back realizing that I was pissed.

"I'm sorry Bella I will have a word with the pixie devil and ask her to calm things down" he said trying to make everything better by pulling me in to a hug and getting me wet but I didn't mind.

"Bella go down stairs and get some food and you lunch money is on the counter, no doubt Alice will me hear soon to pick you up and If I don't see you before you go have a good day and make friends ok" I nod and he lifts my chin and gives me a quick, genital, magical kiss and then I turn and walk out the door. It seemed only minutes since Alice had left but there was a beep outside notifying me Alice was waiting, I grabbed my rucksack with all my school books in and stuff and ram my luck money in my pocket and make my way out the house to Alice's Volvo 4x4 which is her alternative car when more than to people wants a ride and plus he yellow Porsche isn't very suitable for school runs.

It felt like too minuet ride before we pulled in to the half full school car park, Alice stopped the car and Jasper jumped out the backseat- god that guy is creepy didn't even realize he was there- and opened Alice's door and she climbed out leaving me in the car chanting,

"calm Bells stay calm, there are only a few hundred students just stay calm" and with that I climbed out and joined Alice and Jasper. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a little out building with the sign saying '**reception**' on it. The office was little and cosy with a trophy cabinet.

"Hey Mrs Cope this is Isabella Swan she just moved here from Phoenix so can we have her schedule please" the old woman didn't seem overwhelmed by the whole Alice fissured maybe she was just so used to it.

"I have it right hear Alice dear" she said handing Alice the piece of paper "oh hello dear you must be Isabella well lovely to meet you, make sure you have every teacher sign the slip and return to me and the end of the day" she paused "go on then or you will be late". We made our way in to the main school where Alice showed me my locked and gave me my schedule I gave a glance at it grate

**1****st**** –Spanish **

**2****nd**** – Trig **

**3****rd**** –Bio**

**4****th**** –English literature **

**5****th**** –Gym **

I officially had the shitest schedule going and I had gym _**egrrr**_, my life was over I think putting all my books in my locker and only taking the one I would need for Spanish out .

"Cheer up Bella you haven't got that bad of a day and by the way I have 4th with you so don't make any plans to sit with anyone… ok so gotta go um Spanish is in that direction" she pointed to the left corridor which was filled with flags from around the world so that doubled as the geography department then, "ok Bella you will be fine love you and see you in the canteen at lunch" and with that she was gone.

Spanish went by quickly, I met a bouncy girl called Jessica or something and she lead me to me next class which I also had with her. Trig was horrible, the teacher sat me by a spotty boy that was all too keen to get to know me.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton and your Isabella Swan right you moved here from Phoenix" well I guess the expression 'news travels fast' is true god this boy almost more about me than I do.

"Um yeah but I like to be called Bella" I think I was gust adding petrol to the fire, the rest of the class went on a boarding me to death, it was the last five minutes of class and I pack away.

"Just though I would tell you Bella, you look really pretty today" thank fuck for the bell. I grabbed my bad and ran out of the classroom in the complete wrong direction, was that dude mental I've known him all of five minutes and he was calling me pretty. A while past, me just walking round in circles trying to find my locker with no hope. I turned quickly just to run flat out in to someone's chest.

"Ow my god I'm so sorry, I'm really lost and I can't find my locker and I'm late to next class" I sounded so desperate, I looked up to see his face. Fuck he was cute, sexy and everything that I had ever thought about Edward.

"Hey its ok little miss, I'm Jacob, um your Isabella I seen you with Alice earlier I think your locker is this way" he said and started walking, his was so fucking sexy and his ass was to die for. Bella shut up your married, and with that I kept my head down and followed Jacob to my locker.

* * *

**Authors note: so hey guys it's been a while hope you all had a brilliant Christmas, I hope you all like what I did with this chapter. I'm sorry to keep you guys guessing because that was a pretty big cliff hanger. Will anything happen between Bella and Jacob or will the just become good friends and guys keep your eyes on Mike things with him will be happening.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites please keep them coming because they make me so happy xx**

**love you guys so much-Alohomra1710 xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's pov**

School has been going good, well I can't say good I just can't say as bad as I expected it would go, it turns out I had 3 classes with the illusive Jacob Black we even got partnered up in English to do an essay on one of my favourites 'Pride and Predigest'. We had become good friends and tonight I'm going up to the beach on the Indian reservation called 'La Push' for a bomb fire with him and some others from school. Alice dropped me home straight after school and I ran and got in to the shower and de haired myself and washed my hair. I was going to take a risk in what I was going to wear but I thought it was nice. I pulled on a bra and pantie set and little denim shorts with a pair of brown mid high Ugg boots. I pulled over a baggie Nirvana tee and a cardi and put a bit of mascara and lippy on and went outside to wait for Alice, she pulled up just as I locked the door. I ran up to her car and there was no Jasper in the back seat.

"Hey Ali I see no Jasper" I say to her hopping in the car and she pulled out of the drive  
"Yeah don't get too happy Bells he is meeting us there" I laughed, Alice new full well my discomfort around Jasper, but it didn't bother me because I was hopefully going to be with Jacob all night. We were five minutes away from the beach when I got a text.

_**From Jacob Black-**_

_**Hey Bells running a bit l8te please wait 4 me by pixis car xx**_

I has shivers running down my spine he gave me two kisses, I was in my own little bliss world I didn't realize we were at the beach.  
"Ali Jake's running late so I'm just going to wait by your car so if you need me just call I have my cell" god I sounded like a mom and she picked up on it and laughed,  
"yes mommy I promise" and then she was running towards the car Jasper and a few others got out of. Even though it wasn't overly late It was getting dark and I hope Jacob would be here soon because I promised Edward I would be home by 11.30 even that took some persuasion he wanted be back by 10 and no way was I going to be so I puckered up my lips and gave a couple of kisses and I got another hour and a half. I really do admire Edward it must take a lot to be able to make a judgment that suits a teenager but his wife as well. Grate I think when I see Mike Newton walk up to me, Jacob back curse you to hell. I smiled at Mike, I don't like the guy but I'm not rude.

"Hey Bella how's it going" he sounded hopeful that I would reconsider his offer of him taking me out on a date and there was NO chance of that happening because I don't really like the desperate look. He came a stood in front of me pushing me in to the side of Alice's car, this was getting uncomfortable.  
"Ow hey Mike, yeah I'm ok just waiting for Jacob" I was trying to hint but he just wasn't getting the message,  
"well Bella I was just wondering if you have reconsidered going out with me because I will have you anyway ".  
Was this guy for real like fuck he would have me, the only person getting any of me is Edward.  
"No sorry Mike I really haven't got time to go hang out" and as soon as the words were out of my mouth he grabbed my hands and pushed even more in to me and tried to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Get the fuck off her Newton" and with that he jumped back and walked off, I could kiss Jake right now.  
"I must say Black perfect timing so do you want to go down to the bomb fire" I asked hoping that we would because if we were alone I don't know what would happen and I don't trust my own actions.  
"Umm I thought we could take a walk down by the sea" I smiled and he grabbed my hand and dragged my down to the water's edge.  
Jacob pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help but think this should be Edward and what would Edward think if he saw me cuddling with Jake.  
Jake put a finger under my chin and pulls it up so I looked up at him and then he whispers the words  
"your beautiful" and leans down to kiss me and in that moment I realized I love Edward more than I thought I would love anyone and I pulled back from Jake.

"Jake I'm sorry if I gave you the idea I want this but I don't, not because of you but I love someone else and being here has made me realize that, I still want to be friends but I have to go I'm sorry"  
I left running up the beach before I could give him a change to say anything. I found Alice rapped in Jasper's arms by the bomb fire.  
"Alice I need to get out of here can you take me home please" I shout out and everyone looks at her,  
"bells it's not even half ten, are you ok has anything happened" she questioned  
"now who is being the mom, yes I am well aware of the time and Alice I don't want to talk about it". She nodded saying something to Jasper that I think it was 'I will be back'. We walked to her car and I opened the door and got in.  
After a while not talking was getting awkward so I turned the radio on and turned it up eardrum bursting volume. We pulled up outside my house and I turned the radio off and said "thank you for not asking questions" and smiled opening the door of the car a climbing out.  
Alice rolled down the window and said "text when you feel ready".  
God that girl new me so well because I am 99.9% I will text her later depending on what happens next. I ran in to the house finding Edward by the counter cooking something for 1 in the microwave, he turned surprised to see me.

"Bella what are you doing home early, has something happened has some one hurt you"  
what's with the Cullen kids asking so many questions.  
"Yeah something did happen but nobody hurt me" I tried to explain but he cut me off,  
"Bella tell me what happened" and that's all I needed I ran up to him jumping and I was afraid he wouldn't catch me but he did, I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing him endlessly with all the passion and emotion I could.  
Edward stumbled back and pushed me up against the counter and to my surprise kissed me back, I pulled away and mumbled  
"I found out that I love you" and with that he picked me up and walked up the stairs and in to his bedroom and laid me on the bed and kept kissing me. I managed to get the top button of his shirt undone.  
"Bella this is going too far" what no it wasn't I wasn't ready to go their but I'm ready for this.  
"Edward I'm not ready to go all the way yet but can I at least undress my husband whilst he is kissing me" and that was it his lips were at mine again and his hands going under my top, yes he was getting it.  
I lifted my arms up and he pulled my tee off just as I got to the last button of his shirt. He pulled back undoing his jeans so I did the same and kicked my Uggs off and shuffled my shorts off and threw them to the floor. I got under the covers and Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed my head and whispered  
"sleep we will talk tomorrow" I listened to him breathing and when I was sure he was a sleep I grabbed my phone form my shorts on the floor and text Alice.

_**To Alice Cullen**_

_**I told your brother I loved him xxxxx**_

It was a few minutes later and I was just about to drift off in to my pretty place when my phone buzzed.

_**From Alice Cullen**_

_**WHAT! xxx**_

* * *

**Hey guys so I hoped you made it to the end of the chapter and didn't give up when I mentioned Jacob, I really hope you like the suspense and sorry about the cliff hanger. thank you very much for all the follows and favorites don't get me wrong I love them but I would really love some more reviews. Hope you guys all has a good new year and the more reviews quicker the update.**

**Love you all Alohomora1710 xxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_******Hey guys there is going to be lemons in this one, so if any of you guys don't want to read it i will put a star next to where it starts  
but please read everything else because its IMPORTANT. XXX **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6** _

_**Bella pov**_

I've been avoiding Edward at call costs, that sounds weird after last night but he said we have to talk and I just don't want whatever we have together to end.  
I was sitting on my bed in a little boy short and tank top sticking my head in to wuthering heights when a knock on my door and I knew who it was and I contemplated saying I was in the bath but I knew I had to face 'him' at some point.  
"Come in Edward" I said with a sigh, and he chuckled,  
"how did you know it was me"? he came and sat on my bed , his eyes trailing over my body.  
"Well only you and Ali come in to my room and you're the only one who knocks" after that we sat there looking at each other not saying a word, it felt like hours of looking right In to his soul when he spoke up.  
"Bella we have to talk about last night" he paused I think he want a reply "ok then looks like I will have to start, I was relieved when you came home last night and said you loved me but I want to know what happened to make you realize that" I knew he would ask but I didn't want to explain.  
"Well I met a good friend at the beach and well one thing left to another and he tried to kiss me and that's when I realized that it should be you kissing me by the sea and I thought how disappointed you would be so I got Ali to take me home to you" he lend in and kissed me softly on my lips.

There was a whole tingle through my body and I honestly didn't know what to do but just kiss him back, before anything got to out of hand he pulled back and looked right in to my eyes and it felt like I had to look or something bad would happen.  
"Bella I really like you and I want to try and make this" he gestures between us "whatever this is work for as long as you want to" I felt tears come to my eyes he want me, no one as wanted me before, he seen I was getting emotional and wrapped he arms around me.

"So how do we move for would and make this work because honestly I don't want to lose you now that I have realised I truly love you" I question because he has work and I have school a d we both have social life , well me more than him.  
"Bella I think we should go on a date and work from there you're still young but I works for everyone right"? he shrugs and carries on "Well how about tonight I'm not on call and if you don't have any home work that would be good and I can't re schedule until next Wednesday" I was so happy that he was trying to make plans.  
"Omg yes I'm free" we both start giggling at how eager I was but I so didn't care,  
"there's a really nice Italian restaurants and I'm on good terms with the owner so I could get a reservation for eight if that suits you" I'm so in love with Italian food so that is good and it would give Alice enough time to get me ready.

_**To Alice Cullen**_  
_need you over at mine ASAP, bring make up and night cloths, time to play  
barbie Bella hurry!_

No less than a minute later my phone buzzed and I wondered what I had let myself in for.

_**From Alice Cullen  
**__OWW you're TALKING to ME NOW! And I'm getting in to my car be there in 5xxx _

I could tell she was mad, I felt bad I had texted her last night with like a big thing about her best friend and her brothers relationship and I hadn't bothered calling her to tell her the details and that must have been torcher for someone like Ali.  
I pulled out a copy of 'Harry Potter and the half-blood prince' and flicked it open to the page that I had turned over and began to read. I loved the classic books but there is something about the impossibility of magic that makes it so brilliant and it just takes you out of reality.  
Sometime after opening the book Edward called up to say that the table had been booked for 7.30pm. It was 4.30pm now so I hope it gives her enough time to do something with me.  
I decided to help the inevitable and get in the shower, I loved the feel on the water over my head and the steam Rowling though my lungs and my muscles un- knotting, too soon after I went in I knew it was time to pull my sorry ass out.  
I pulled on my towel and walked out to see Alice sitting on my bed, god does that girl ever knock.  
"Sit your ass down on that seat so we can get going and I want a step by step of what happen last night" she smiled and I couldn't help but giggle a little I grabbed my Ipod and sat down on the dresser seat.  
"Well at the beach long story short Jake tried to kiss me I realized I loved Edward, asked you to take me home told him and the rest your little ears can't hear sorry" she pulled the brush a little harder through my hair and carried on asking.  
"Soo does that mean you no longer have a cherry" oh my god was she serious,  
"Alice, Edward is your brother but if you must know my cherry is still intact for now" I paused "If you're done with the 20 Q can I plug myself in and you need to be done by seven" she nodded I think she was answering both my question and my statement,  
"I love you Ali" she giggled an carried on.

I put my head phones in and blasted the album RIOT by paramore, my love.  
What seemed like 10 minutes must have been like 2 hours because Alice took my headphones out and started to clap. I looked In the mirror and honestly I did not look like me which I think is a good thing, my thin chocolate hair was in loose curls down my back and looking healthy for once. My face seemed a bit paler but I have really dark eyes and bright purple lips so it just went, I also realized both sets of nails had been painted a dark purple colour.  
"Enough time looking at my amazing creation and get dressed the dress is in that bag" I smiled grabbed the bag and walked in to the bathroom.  
I pulled the dark purple cocktail dress out of the bag and slipped it over my head. I was so proud of Alice she hadn't picked anything to short or low cut but something that was sexy and that screamed maturate.  
I walked in to my room just about to shower Ali with praise but to find a small note that read  
_**I have to fly, hope you have a FANTASTIC night Bella-Bee, I won't be  
expecting word from you until tomorrow enjoy yourself you look fab  
I left you shoes you better wear them they complete the outfit that you  
look stunning in.  
love you,  
love you're Ali xxxx**_

I slipped on a pair of open toe 7 inch black heels, was she trying to kill me and grabbed my phone which showed the time was 7 perfect timing.  
I walked out of my room and went to the stair case to find Edward in a suit looking very dashing at the bottom.  
I walked down and took holed of the hand he offered me, he pulled my in to his arms and gave me the most exquisite kiss and whispered,  
"You look amazingly beautiful Bella" I giggled  
"well you don't look half bad yourself" I said as he pulled me out the door to a awaiting car and opened the car door.  
The car ride past in a blur and I didn't realize the car had stopped until Edward nudged me.  
"You ready love" I nodded with excitement and we got out the car and walked in to the restaurant.  
"Aro my man how's it going" Edward let go of me and man hugged the man who I assumed was the restaurant owner.  
"Ar yes Edward I'm very well thank you and who is this beautiful one" I chuckle and his banter.  
"This beautiful lady is my wife Bella" and as soon as he said the word wife I remembered I forgot to put my ring back on so when Aro hugged me I tried by best to hide my hand not wanting to embarrass Edward.  
A waiter came over to take us to our table and Edward said his good byes to Aro.  
We seated and we ordered.

Dinner past too quickly, I found out a lot about Edward like he went to school London, and his favourite band which I did not expect is the Beatles even though they are one of my favorites.  
His favorite book is 'before I die' he said that he liked how the girl new she was dyeing and was brave enough to make the decision to stop treatment.  
His favorite child hood game was 'guess who 'and that his favorite holiday destination is Rome and he hopes to take me there some day.

We left the restaurant a little after 10 and we had an hour car trip home to Forks.  
The whole way home was spent with tender kissing and grouping mostly on my part but he stopped me every time and reminded me that we had company in the driver.  
As soon as we got behind closed doors, we went wild touching each other all over. Edward carried us up to his bedroom and laded us both on the bed.  
We started undressing each other caressing every bit of exposed skin.  
Soon I was in my Bra and panties and I wanted more I felt ready for more. Edward stopped and I knew why.  
"Edward I want this I really do, I just want you but to sec's ok" I jumped off the bed and ran though my room in to my bathroom. I cleaned my teeth and put my ring on my finger and walked back to Edward. I found him on the bed with his arms over his eyes. I climbed on the bed and started kissing me everywhere.  
"Are you sure Bella" he sounded worried,  
"do you mean do I want my loving husband to make love to me then yes I do" and with that he rolled me over so he was on top.

***** He unclasped my bra and started playing with my nipples, it was like heaven. With every lick, and squeeze of my nipple I grew more wet. I was at his mercy being the inexperienced party.

As time went on he pulled down my panties and started with his mouth and his fingers and I came twice before he was in me.  
"I love you Bella with all my heart" and with that he plunged In to me, he stopped moving giving me time to adjust his size before moving and breaking my hymen it stung but it was not as bad as every other girl lets it out to be.  
I scratched all over Edwards back liking the moans that came when I did it.  
"Cum with me Bella" and with that I let my core melt and I could feel Edward filling me up.  
He collapsed on top of me but it wasn't uncomfortable, I like feeling him there.  
After a while he pulled out of me and pulled me to his side.  
"You are the most beautiful wife anyone could ask for Bella I love you with all my heart" just hearing him say toughs words just made me want to cry.  
"I love you too Edward you are brilliant and smart and you are mine" and with that we cuddled in bed as man and wife.  
I could feel that Edward was asleep and I let my mine wonder which isn't good for anyone.  
I went over that night's dinner and how much I learnt about him and how much I liked everything I learnt.  
I felt my eye lids getting heavy and I was about to drop off when the thought popped in to my head.  
WE DIDN'T USE ANY CONTRACEPTION.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been revising for my first exam Ever which is happening on Thursday so please wish me luck.  
Then next chapter will be full of drama so please stayed tuned and after Thursday i will be uploading twice a week.  
I love all reviews so please can I have some more and thank you to all the people to followed this story i means the world.  
P.S I'm looking for a pre reader or a beta so if you have any interest and want to help me out a lot please PM me.  
**

**Thank you for reading please review love Alohomora1710 xxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bpov**

Waking up in Edward's arms was like my own personal heaven on earth and I completely loved his morning hair.  
"Well, hello there beautiful." Edward rasped and he pulled me in for a kiss. God, this man was like my own brand of heroin.  
"Hi, my sexy man. What's the time? I have to get up and text Alice about going out later." Edward rolled over to his side of the bed and read the alarm clock that I couldn't see.  
"It's 10:45 babe, but Alice can wait because we need to talk." Shit, I knew he was going to bring up the no condom thing and ruin the perfect morning.  
"As my wife it is the norm to share a bed so I was wondering if you would like to move in." Ok, I was so not expecting that.  
"Yes, Edward I would love to wake up next to you every morning."

With that I was underneath him and he was worshiping me with his mouth. It helped we were both naked. His mouth was leaving kisses trailing from my neck right down the middle of my chest and down to my hips. He went a bit lower and I started giggling which earned me a victorious boy cub smile. Edward started licking all over my sex, paying special attention to my clit. He had me screaming before he had even entered me.

"Bella, I think we should stop. We don't have any condoms." I started to giggle and he looked at me like I was from a different planet.

"We didn't last night. Won't make a massive difference now and I will call the doctors' later." With that he pushed into me. That was how the rest of the morning was spent; a man and wife making love.

_**To: Alice Cullen  
**__Fancy a trip to port A shopping l8er let me no ASAP  
Bella Bee xx_

No more than a minute later I got a reply and it was just what I wanted.

_**From: Alice Cullen**_  
_Yes Yes Yes, I will pick you up at round 3 and we can eat out xx  
see you soon  
Ali xx  
_  
It was a date. I went to my old room around one o clock to do some packing. God, I didn't realize how much shit I actually have until it was time to pack it all up again and finding it a new home in my new and improved bedroom. The improved part was Edward.

I got dressed in a short black leather skirt, All Stars and my green 'GEEK' top. I put some dark red lipstick on, grabbed my black Prada handbag and headed down stairs to see Edward putting two plates of food on the table and calling me over.

"EAT!" was the only words that came out of his mouth. I sat down at the table and took a few bites of what I think was his version a lasagne. It was lovely an all but I didn't want to spoil my meal with Alice.

"Edward, this is really nice but I planned on having dinner with Ali whilst we were out so do you mind if I leave the rest?" He just nodded but it gave the impression I did something wrong. I had no time to question it though because Alice honked god, because it would keep my mind off it.  
I grabbed my bag and gave Edward a kiss saying I should be back before ten, and that he didn't have to wait up for me because he had work early in the morning.

"Hey Ali." I said, climbing in to her car just as she turned the volume down on her stereo. We really didn't talk much on the ride to port A which was weird because on a normal day you couldn't get Alice to shut up. We got to port A, a fifteen minutes early. As we hopped out of the car, I decided to ask her what's up.

"Ali, what's up and don't say nothing because I know you, girl?" With that we both started laughing.  
"Jazz and I broke up. I found out he was doing weed again so I ended things. He pleaded so I agreed if he got off the weed for good, we could get back together. So now it is the time I see if I mean anything to him." I walked over to her and put my arm through hers and we walked along the main high street.

It was fun, just an Ali and me day, it was growing late and I've been in over twenty stores for Ali to try on things because I wasn't in the mood for getting dressed and undressed a bunch of times.  
"Ali, do you mind meeting me at the restaurant? I just need to go get something and you clearly are enjoying yourself." I said with a smile as she looked down at the dress she was currently trying on and nodded her head.

I didn't know port A well so I had to ask a few locals along the way for directions and I found what I was looking for; the drug store.  
I walked in and went to the contraception aisle. It was funny how they had the condoms right next to the pregnancy tests. That didn't rub it in much at all.  
I picked up a box of condoms and a pregnancy test. I reasoned that I would have one if ever needed it. I paid for them and earned myself a dirty look from the checkout girl. What was her problem?  
When I walked out it was getting dark so I decided to call Ali but her phone went straight to voice mail indicating she was on the phone. One guess with whom she was calling. It wasn't that far to the restaurant so I took off by foot.

I was a block away from the restaurant when I heard a voice calling my name. Turning around I sighed in frustration. Great, Mike fucking Newton.  
"Hi Mike, funny to see you here." He was walking besides me now. Creep!  
"No Bella, it's not funny, just meant to be. You know what I want and I'm going to get it." With that he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark alley.  
"Mike, what are you doing?" I cried, but he rammed his lips against mine, pulling my skirt up around my waist. As much as I struggled to get away from him, Mike was able to get my panties down.

So this is what was going to happen. No one would hear me scream. As hard as I tried to fight him off, he was too big and strong for me. He pushed me back against the wall and I shut my eyes, hoping it would be over soon.  
"Thanks Bells." With that he was gone and I fell to the floor. Why me? Why? A tear leaked from my eye.  
I stood up, straightened myself out and grabbed my phone from my bag and called the one person that I needed to be here.  
"Hello." Edward's voice was enough to send me over the edge but I had to keep it in. I didn't want him knowing how much of a disgrace I was.  
"Hi, Edward can you come get me please? I'm lost and Alice isn't answering her phone." I struggle to say without crying.  
"Where are you Bella?" His voice was laced with worry. I looked around and saw an old garage.  
"I'm outside an old looking garage. I can't make out the name." My voice was starting to break and I knew I couldn't keep it up for much longer.  
"Hang on tight. I will be there soon, love." The phone went dead and I choked up. As promised he was there in no time and helped me into the car.  
On the drive home I never said a word because truthfully, I didn't know what to say. We made it home in record time and I grabbed my bag and went to my old room, locked myself in and cried the night away.

_2 weeks have past _

The past two weeks have been hell. I haven't spoken since that night and Alice and Edward tried to get me to talk. They both knew something was terribly wrong and I knew they were extremely worried but it was all too much. At school, in the corridor 'HE' keeps giving me looks that bring back all the horrible memories of what happened that night.  
I was at home taking the pregnancy test. When I finished peeing on the stick, I wrapped it in tissue and put it on the counter of my bathroom.  
Please god, if there is one. Please, please don't let me have a child yet. Not one that could be 'his'. I checked my phone and the three minutes where up. With my heart beating in my throat I looked at the test and there it was; two very red lines. I'm pregnant. I grabbed the test and ran to find Edward, finding him in the kitchen.  
"Edward, I have something to tell you" I felt physically ill.  
"Babe, I'm here if you ever need to tell me something." Shit. It had to be done now before I chickened out.  
"Edward, I'm pregnant." I stutter out. Edward's face just fell and he turned white as a ghost.  
"Bella, I don't know if I'm ready for this." I saw red. What was he on about, 'not ready'? He's a twenty six year old doctor. I'm seventeen and in high school. Now which one of us isn't ready?

"Well, that's good then because you might not even be the dad." I turned to leave but he grabbed a hold of my arm.  
"You fucking cheated on me?" The look of disappointment in his eyes killed me.

"No, I would never do that Edward. I love you too much to cheat on you. I got raped." My voice cracked up with the suppressed sob at the last part, my eyes filling with tears. Edward let out a small cry and that was all it took for me to loose it.

I fell to the floor, sobbing. Edward knelt down next to me and held me against his chest, letting my tears soak his white shirt. He held me as long as I needed to cry. Eventually he lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom where he pulled me in his arms. I fell asleep in my husband's arms. The arms that I had longed for these past couple of weeks._  
_

* * *

_**Hiya guys, so what do you think I told you to keep an eye out for mike.**_  
_**Please review because it makes my day and thank you to the 80+ followers.**_  
_**This chapter was BETA'ed by inge-80.**_  
_**Next chapter you will see how Edward reacts and if the views between Bella and Edward are different and if it will break them up.**_  
_**Love Alohomora1710 xxxx **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bpov**

I woke up to Edward's harsh voice. Presuming he was on the phone I rolled over and sat up, looking at the time. 6.45 A.M., the joys of being pregnant; I needed a pee.  
I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Walking the couple of steps to the toilet I instantly stopped and turned because something caught my eye. Staring at myself in the mirror I was shocked. Yes, I could tell it was me but I had a little defined bump sticking out between my hips.  
That's impossible right? It was way too early to be showing.  
After taking care of my full bladder and washing my hands I walked back into the bedroom, finding Edward lying on bed with his arm over his head. God my man looked so cute. He sat up suddenly and took a in a deep breath.  
"Bella, we need to talk about this situation." He waved his arms in front of my stomach.  
"What situation, Edward?" I practically screamed at him, knowing full well what he meant.  
"Well, the fetus. It's hard for me to say but I think you should get an abortion." The moment these words left his lips I saw read. He wanted to kill my own child, possibly his.  
I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.  
"I will never kill my baby Edward, because that is what it is. It's a baby, Edward. If you don't want my baby, you can't have me." I would never have expected Edward to say that so I got off the bed and run out of the room, out of the house.

It didn't take me long to realize I was heading to see Alice. She was the only person here I saw as a friend and knew I could trust.  
The moment I knocked on the door I couldn't stop the tears anymore. By the time the door finally opened, I was a sobbing mess, sitting on the front steps.  
The door had opened but I couldn't move to see who it was. I was frozen in the position I was in. I felt small arms wrap around my shoulders, so it was Alice who answered the door.  
"What's wrong Bella-Bee, don't cry baby girl everything will be ok." With her kind words I went in to hysterics. How was I going to tell my best friend that her brother wanted me to abort her possible niece or nephew? How was I going to tell I got raped by Mike?  
"Ali, can you help me inside?" She nodded and helped me up, putting her arms underneath my shoulders. Alice helped me down on the couch in the den and she gave me that look? If looks could kill I would be dead.  
"Has something happened to Edward?" God, why does everything have to be about him but then again he was her brother.  
"Well, I'm pregnant and it might not be his and he wants me to have an abortion," I spill out the shorter version of events.  
"WHAT? Rewind Bella, start from the beginning because I'm fucking confused. You cheated on Edward and your pregnant?" It sounded so wrong when she said it. I was about to start when we heard Esme from downstairs telling Alice she was home.  
"Upstairs, my room I'll sort my mom." I got up and walked to the stairs and glanced back at Alice.  
"Please, Ali, don't say anything until you know the whole story… please." She nodded her head and with that I made my way up to her room.

I sat on her bed, not realising until now she has drawings of dresses and other items of clothes. She also had a bullet board full of photos, one of which was when she first stayed at mine, long before I had admitted I liked Edward. We were lying on my bed with face masks on pulling wired faces. God I wish I could go back to being that girl, the care free girl who was having a blast with her best friend. Alice pulled me out of my daydream when she opened the door and instructed me to sit on the bed.

"Start from the beginning," she said harshly, not like my best friend and I was taken aback.  
"Well, you know that guy, Mike Newton?" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.  
"You cheated on my brother with Mike fucking Newton? God, Bella I thought you were better than that." Alice got off the bed and walked over to the door.  
"Wait! Please let me finish," I pleaded. Tears were once again spilling over. She walked back to the bed and sat down way on the other side of the bed.  
"Well Mike Newton has been harassing me for a while. I just thought it was harmless until that night when we went to port-A." I stopped, shuddering from the thought of that night.  
"Edward and I just had sex the night before but forgot to use protection so when I left you I went to the store to pick up condoms and a pregnancy test." Alice was shocked but she let me carry on.  
"Mike was there. He followed me out of the store and in to a side street. Long story short, he raped me. That's why I called Edward to come get me." Alice had tears streaming down her face. She got of the bed and came over to where I sat, wrapping her arms around me, whispering 'I'm sorry'.

"Bella-Bee I'm so sorry I thought you had cheated. God I'm going to kill Mike Newton." I let out a small laugh. Note to self, never get on Alice's bad side.  
"So, now we get to the part where I'm pregnant and I have no fucking clue if it's my husbands or not." I stifle back the tears.  
"Edward asked me to get an abortion." I whisper. Alice let out the biggest gasp I've ever heard someone let out.  
"In some ways I see his point, I can't ask him to bring up a child that is not his but I just can't kill my child." I wrap my arm around my expanding waist, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Bella, you're not killing you baby. I will help you and my little niece or nephew ok. You're not going back to the house tonight, you're staying here. I'll clear it with my mom, ok?" I just nodded and Alice wrapped her arms around me.  
"I love you, Bella-Bee. Everything will be ok." She got up and walked over to the door.  
"I'm going to go clear it with mom," she said before leaving and shutting the door behind herself.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, opened up safari and typed in 'local lawyers'. I clicked on the first search and it led me to a sight that from the looks of it belongs to some guy called J. Jenks. I saved the number and made the call.  
"Hello, this is J. Jenks office how can I help?" She sounded so formal.  
"Hello, I would like to file for a divorce." My voice shakes when I said the word divorce but I had to remind myself, my letting Edward go was for the best.  
"Ok, I'm going to pass you thought to one of our lawyers. Can I get your maiden name please?" remember your doing good, I thought.  
"Isabella Marie Swan." There was silence over the phone and then she came back, saying I had to be put on hold and someone would see to me in the next five minutes. I just hoped Alice didn't come back too soon.

"Hello, Miss Swan. What can I do for you today?" The man spoke in an Italian accent.  
"Hello, I'm ringing to file for a divorce." I could hear the man moving so I think I'm on speaker.  
"Ok then. Who do you want to divorce?"  
"Mr Edward Cullen," and from there the man who I found out was called Aro explained what would happen now and the ins and outs off the legal stuff before telling me the divorce papers would be sent to my husband's house early in the morning. He also told me to call if there were any problems and the rest of the information would be on the papers.  
This law firm was fast and I thanked god for that.

Alice and I had fun all night. We played children's board games that I've never played before and talked about the baby and her and Jasper. I went to sleep content with myself, knowing the baby and I were safe. I had the best friend any bitch could ask for.  
I was woken up around nine by Alice with a glass of OJ and a plate of bacon and eggs. I loved this girl even though she's hard to take sometimes. I tried to refuse the food but she wasn't having any of it.  
Alice left me in bed, in peace to eat and she said she left shorts and a baggie T-shirt on the chair at her desk. I mentally laughed when she said that and I had to give it to her, she thought ahead. She knew I would be too tall for hers or Esme's long bottoms.

I climbed out of the bed and dressed in the clothes Alice had left out for me. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush I have here for when I stay.  
I heard voices coming from downstairs so I picked up the plate and glass and made my way down the stairs. The voices were getting louder and coming my way and then he came in to my view.

Edward.

I dropped the things I was carrying and grabbed on to the banister of the stairs. He was holding up papers and I knew straight away what they were.  
"You filed for a divorce. Are you serious?" was all he said.

* * *

**_Hiya guys I am So SORRY for the late update, i'v been really i'll and so has my BETA..._**  
**_Sorry for the cliff hanger the next chapter will be up soon..._**  
**_Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed this FanFic (my love goes out to you)!_**  
**_I would really love more reviews please please xxx_**

**_Love Alohomora1710 xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella pov

"Yes I am" was all I could say. He knew I couldn't get rid of my child, no matter who the father was.  
"Because of that… that thing?" he asked, clearly furious now.  
"Yes, you don't want my baby but you seem to forget that the baby could just as easily be yours. Better yet, there's a fat chance it's yours since we were intimate before Mike." I had such a hard time holding back tears but I had to be strong."You can't ask me to get rid of my child because that's what's growing inside of me… my child and I pray to god that it's yours as well."  
The tears were trickling down my face now, no longer able to hold them back. Before Edward could say a word, Esme spoke up.

"Wait, you're pregnant? Who's Mike? Don't say you cheated on my son, Bella?" The anger was clear in her voice and if looks were able to kill, I'd most definitely be dead now.  
"No, I didn't cheat on him. I would never do such a thing." I spit out between sobs. I would never, ever cheat on Edward. That's just not me. I could see that Esme didn't want to believe me but it was Alice that spoke up.  
"Mike is a guy from school. He tried to hit on Bella before but she said no. A couple of weeks ago we went shopping and Bella went to a different store. Mike showed up and pulled her into an alleyway. He raped her mom." Alice explained. I was looking down at my feet and the mess around me, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Bella, is that true?" Esme asked shocked and I nodded, not willing to look up. I was simply too ashamed.  
"And you are pregnant?" she asked softly. Again, I could only nod at this.  
"And you Edward want Bella to get an abortion?" Again with the questions. Wasn't it clear?

"No, of course not. If Bella wasn't raped and pregnant with my child I would never have told her to get an abortion. She had told me just the other night that she was pregnant and that there's a chance it's not mine. I got angry and I thought she had cheated on me. The next morning I called my lawyer to press charges against Mike. He told me that we don't have a big chance pinning him for this since Bella didn't tell about the rape and washed away all the evidence as soon as we got the phone call I was so angry and when I spoke to Bella, I told her I'm not ready to have a child and that I thought it would be better to get an abortion."

I took a deep breath just trying to be respectful towards him in front of his family but he was making it hard. I felt so ashamed of myself. Of course I knew I should've screamed bloody murder when Mike left me in the alleyway. I should've told Edward as soon as he picked me up and told him to go to a hospital to have a rape kit done or to the police station.  
Then again I wanted to be angry with Edward for accepting my silence. He knew something was wrong and he accepted my excuses. I did scrub myself clean for over an hour, using water as hot as I could take and so much soap. I felt en still feel so dirty. It's like it won't go away.

Esme ushers us in to the den, whilst having a very brief conversation with Carlisle, asking him to return home from work immediately.  
I sat next to Alice on the long sofa and Edward sat opposite. It was weird, we all sat in silence but in some way we all knew what the other were thinking and there was no need for verbal communication.  
No more than thirty minutes later Carlisle walked through the door, breaking the silence and causing uncomfortable movements from all of us. After filling him in, Carlisle stood and called his lawyer, one of the best lawyers in the state and probably the country.

Once the lawyer arrived and he introduced himself I was stunned. Aro Volturi, my divorce lawyer was also Carlisle's lawyer and best friend since high school.  
Aro asked what had happened and I told him everything in detail, having Alice and Edward fill in the parts they could. Once he had my explanation on tape he called the police, if we wanted to get him we needed the police involved and do what we could.  
Once the police had arrived I had to tell everything that had happened, every tiny detail again. I was a crying mess throughout the entire interrogation. I knew I needed to be honest and tell every detail I could remember, starting with how he hit on me at school, to where he walked up to me at the drugstore and every horrible detail about the rape. It didn't take long before Edward was holding me in his arms.

He was the one explaining where he had picked me up. Telling them the exact address made the ball of finding every little piece of evidence, rolling.  
It was late in the afternoon when the cops called, filling Aro and us in on the fact that they had checked the camera security of the garage and indeed it showed Mike dragging me into the alleyway. Later it showed Mike leaving and me coming out, looking like the mess I was.  
Aro explained that realistically, this little piece of evidence wasn't enough. Mike dragging me in could also mean I wanted it but had been feeling guilty. Every lawyer would be able to give it a spin to make it look like what happened, happened willingly and me looking a mess afterwards could be just the evidence of very hot sex.  
The cops though had contacted the club owner who had a side entrance in the alleyway. We were extremely lucky they also had camera security and as horrible as it was, we now had evidence of the entire rape. Mike would be getting arrested and held in jail, pending the investigation by the end of the day.

The den had gone quiet while Aro, Carlisle and Edward talked some more in Carlisle's office. Alice was helping Esme cooking dinner, leaving me curled up on the sofa, a blanket draped over me. I had hoped that the scars of the rape had healed somewhat but during the day I realized it hadn't healed at all; it almost felt like they had been ripped open even worse than before. Silent tears slid down my cheek and nose, gliding into my hair while I relived that day over and over again, every time I closed my eyes. How on earth was I going to deal with this?

A soft cough brought me back to the present and alerted me that I was no longer alone. Aro stood only a couple of feet away from me.  
"Bella, would it be okay if we talked some more before I head out?" Aro asked softly and I nodded while sitting up, scooting over so Aro could sit down. Once he was seated he turned to me and started talking.  
"Bella, I know what happened has been very hard on you and having to tell every tiny detail over and over again must have laid all your wounds bare." The tears that had momentarily dried when he made his presence known came rushing back to the surface. All I could do was nod.  
"Bella, may I give you the phone number of a very good friend of mine? Her name is Victoria Hunter and she's a great psychologist. She has her office in Port Angeles and she works mostly with rape victims. She could help you heal sweetie." From the inside of his pocket he took a business card and turned it around, writing down her name and number.  
"This is my business card and I wrote Victoria's number on the back. Please call her. For yourself and your baby, Bella, please call her. She really is a wonderful and loving person. She'll be able to help you." I nodded when I took his card. I knew I needed help. I knew that all this stress was very bad for the baby.  
"Thank you Aro." Was all I could say and he gently took me in his arms, kissing the top of my head before letting me go again.  
"If you ever need me Bella, day or night, call me!" and with that he stood and left the room. I lay back down, staring at the card in my hands. It was too late to call her office now but I promised myself and my sweet little child I would call first thing tomorrow morning. I needed the help, for myself, for my baby and for Edward. I didn't want to lose him.

I was about to fall asleep, feeling so exhausted after everything today when Edward entered the room, giving me a gentle but sad smile.  
"Bella, honey, are you good to talk?" I just nodded and sat up again while Edward sat beside me, picking me up, sitting me down in his lap. I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck and took in his delicious smell. I loved the smell of Edward, it really was my personal brand of heroin and I would recognize in anywhere.  
"I'm so sorry baby girl. I didn't want to hurt you like I have. It was never my intention and I can see now why you responded the way you did" he said while pulling his fingers softly though my hair, his voice laced with gentleness. A few tears left my eyes again.  
"I could never insist on you having an abortion, Bella. What I am trying to say is that I should never have asked you in the first place because this life inside you…" he paused and rubbed his hand over my already slight bump "is so precious and as long as it has us, that's all that matters. Please stop this whole divorce thing. I don´t want to lose you." I took a breath and I realised that I was shaking.

"What if the baby does turn out to be Mike´s? Will you still want us then?" I asked, questioning everything he just said.

"Of course I will still want you, Bella. No matter what, the baby is fifty present you. I can't do anything less than loving what's yours. Besides, the baby is innocent in all of this and just as much a victim. Hopefully we will have more children later on and I will love this little one with all my heart, just like the rest. He or she won't be treated differently from our other children. I will teach them how to say 'dadda' or to play soccer or be there on their first day of school, when they get married and when they have children of their own.  
"Bella, I'm in this for the long run. Please trust me, Bella." He pleaded and I just broke down. How was I so lucky to have a person like this in my life? With everything that happened, how could he love me still? I cried until I had no tears left, all the while he kept rubbing my back, stroking my hair and whispering  
'I love you' in my ear.

"Edward, I never wanted a divorce. I really love you so much. I just didn't know what else to do."  
I kissed him and snuggled back into his arms, falling asleep with his hand gently resting on my stomach.  
Nothing could get us, well at least not until tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hey Guys long time no see, I have been on holiday and school has been crazy with exam season underway..**_  
_**This chapter took me so long to write because I wanted to get the context just right and I had to do my research,**_  
_**Please review I love hearing your thoughts and Follow this story or favorite, i'm almost at a 100 followers...**_  
_**Much love i hope you like the chapter and i promise you will be seeing me again soon **_

_**Alohomora1710 xxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella pov

To say I was scared would be an understatement, I was completely terrified. Today was my first scan and even though Edward and I had sorted almost everything out, we were still not completely comfortable with this whole arrangement. Well, what man would be – his wife might be carrying another man's had been arrested and been charged with rape, with an on-going law suit to determine his rights if he would turn out to be my baby's father.

I was pulled out of my little day dream by the nurse calling my name to go into the little examination room. Edwards grab a hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which was the biggest comfort right now.  
Once inside the room, the nurse did some tests on me but assured me that they were routine, done before every check-up. When all the tests were complete she told me to get undressed and handed me a shirt to put on, telling me to take a seat on the stretcher before leaving the room.  
Edward took a seat on one of the chairs. I was looking around while I was taking of my clothes, trying to get an idea of what would be happening to me. Of course I knew I was getting my first ultra sound but if that was all, I had no idea.

I was just taking a seat on the stretcher when there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. She walked in with a big confident smile on her face.  
"Hello, Mrs Cullen I'm Dr Young. How are you and your little one today?" She greeted me nicely whilst checking over my notes that the nurse had made whilst doing the 'routine checks'.  
"We are fine, thank you but please call me Bella" I asked. I didn't like to be called Mrs Cullen so formally with a woman who would see me in such private matters.  
"Well then call me Emily" she smiled and walked over to the machine and brought it over to the side of the stretcher.

"Ok, Bella all of the observations are looking in-check. Your weight is good at this point in the pregnancy also you blood pressure and the blood works were also very good." I was relieved when Emily was telling me this, Edward also looked very proud that I was healthy and on track which made me feel more secure at this moment.  
What with everything happening and going on I needed those little signs from him more than him just telling me he loved me and was okay with everything.  
Emily asked me to roll up the top they gave me and started to feel around my lower abdomen.

"This Gel will be cold, but it should warm up once put on." Even though she had just told me that it was going to be cold I couldn't comprehend how cold it really was.  
The whole ultra sound thing was new to me of course but I never expected her to put so much pressure on my stomach. When I thought about it, it was logical for her to need to put so much pressure on it. There was a lot of skin and different layers she needed to go through to get a good picture but still it was a foreign concept to me. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel all that comfortable either. Would she still need to put so much pressure on it once the baby had grown more, I asked myself.  
After a while of looking for a heartbeat I was scared there wasn't going to be one but Emily ensured me it could take a while.  
After what seemed like an eternity there were these amazing noises that sounded like a heartbeat – my baby's heartbeat, it was the most amazing and beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. Tears spilled out of my eyes and Edward grabbed my hand.  
I looked up to him to also find him crying.

"One minute guys I have to go and find another doctor for a second opinion" Emily said quickly before stepping out of the room and I went in to complete freak out mode. What's wrong with my baby, why me? Tears were pouring out faster now and Edward could tell I was getting more upset with every passing second. He tried his hardest to calm me the best he could.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, I am Dr Black. Am I right in saying that you are 8 weeks along?" I nodded at him speechless with worry.  
"There is nothing to worry about, Bella. I just wanted a second opinion before I gave you the news because I could be wrong and I wouldn't want you getting happy or flustered until we know for sure. So please don't worry" Emily said and it made me feel a bit better. Dr Black smiled at me and squirted more ice cold gel on my lower abdomen.  
This time it didn't startle me as much though.

He picked up the wand like interment that Emily had been using just minutes before and put it too my abdomen. When he found to heartbeat again I let out my breath I didn't realise I had been holding my breath since both Emily and Dr Black had walked in.

I looked over at Edward who was looking completely stunned by this whole experience. I didn't realise until this moment when I looked into his eyes how much I actually love him. He was so proud to be here right now with me, 'his wife' looking at my child with so much love and compassion, even though the child might not be his but that didn't matter in this baby was Edwards whether it was biologically his or not, and they already had an amazing bond because Edward didn't get lumped with a baby.  
He chose to have this baby which shows so much bravery and love that my heart swells with love for him.  
I wished I could have had that with Charlie. So often I really wished Charlie would love me the way Edward does our baby even though there's still a chance it isn't his.

"Right, Mr and Mrs Cullen everything is fine. Would you like a print out of the scan?" We both nod eagerly and Dr Black laughs.  
"Ok, I can get those done for you whilst you get cleaned up and Dr Young will speak to you after you got dressed." Both doctors left the room for me to get dressed.  
There was a knock on the door shortly after and Emily stepped back in.  
"So guys take a seat. This might be shocking" she paused whilst Dr Black walked in and handed us our print-outs, telling us good luck before walking back out of the room.

"I don't know whether you are going to take this as a good or bad thing but Bella your pregnant with twins."  
Did I just hear her right because there must be a mistake pregnant yeah! With _TWINS, _what **no!**

* * *

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates I know its been over 2 months, I had exams in school so my mother took away my laptop and exams have **  
**just finished so I'm back with a new chapter every week providing I get reviews, favorites and followers.**  
**check out the other Fic I have on the go called 'A cry For Help'**

**Please please review favorite and follow it would make me so happy !**  
**Love Alohomora1710 **


End file.
